Moi je vais avoir une petite soeur et pas toi!
by erikadu19
Summary: Monde Alternatif, où les Nations sont de simples personnes lambda. Peter est excité comme une puce, il va avoir une petite soeur!


__Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cet OS a été écrit pour PiwiiJuly. Le prénom Johan Andersen et Soren appartiennent a Celaniel99, le prénom nataniel appartient a PiwiiJuly. Tuija a été trouvé par PiwiiJuly. Cet OS se situe dans un monde alternatif où les personnages ne sont pas des nations. Finlande est donc une femme. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^.

* * *

><p><em>Il était aussi excité qu'une puce. Il allait être grand frère ce n'était pas rien tout de même ! Il devrait prendre soin de sa petite sœur. Parce que oui il ne pouvait avoir qu'une petite sœur, parce que les petites sœurs elles sont mignonnes, fragiles et puis qu'on peut les câliner sans qu'elles ne disent rien parce qu'elles aiment les câlins.<em>

- Moi je vais avoir une petite sœur ! Et pas toi !

_Telle était la rengaine qu'il servait à ses camarades de classe. Et ce, depuis qu'il savait que sa maman attendait un bébé. Bien sûr qu'il savait que sa maman et son papa n'était pas ses vrais parents, mais il s'en fichait. Lui ce qu'il voyait c'était que sa mère et son père le traitait comme leur propre fils et ça lui suffisait._

_Bien sûr, il avait aussi peur que l'arrivée de cette petite sœur fasse que ses parents ne l'aiment plus mais quand il en avait parlé avec son cousin Nataniel, ce dernier l'avait rassuré. Lui aussi avait cru que ses parents ne l'aiment plus a l'arrivée de ses autres frères. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peter savait maintenant que ses parents ne s'occuperaient plus autant de lui a cause de sa petite sœur mais que ça ne voudrai absolument pas dire qu'ils ne l'aimeraient plus. Et puis ça prouverait à ses parents qu'il savait s'occupait tout seul de lui-même._

_Il avait déjà commencé en préparant tout seul le petit déjeuner. Il avait d'ailleurs fait la surprise à ses parents. Du chocolat chaud pour sa maman, du café pour son papa et un autre chocolat chaud pour lui. Il avait fait griller les toasts lui-même et avait même beurré une tartine pour sa maman et une autre pour sa petite sœur. Et puis c'était devenu une habitude de dimanche matin, il préparait le petit déjeuner et ils le prenaient tout les trois, « tous les quatre » avait rectifié Peter en pointant le ventre de sa maman ce qui les avaient fait rire._

_Et il avait regardé mois après mois le ventre de sa maman s'arrondir. Il se souvenait aussi de la première photo qu'il avait faite tout seul, sans Berwald derrière lui pour tenir l'appareil. Il avait pris son papa en train de faire un bisou au ventre de sa maman qui caressait les cheveux blonds de Berwald en souriant tendrement._

_Il se souvenait aussi de sa première bagarre à l'école. Sa toute toute toute première bagarre sérieuse a l'école. L'un de ses camarades de classe avait insulté sa mère, il avait dit qu'elle était obèse et pas belle. Bien sûr qu'il savait que sa maman était grosse mais c'était a cause du fait qu'elle attendait sa petite sœur. Et il s'était jeté sur l'autre. D'habitude personne n'intervenait parce qu'au bout de 2 minute ça s'arrêtait, ça se disait pardon et ça repartait jouer comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que là ça avait duré plus de 2 minutes et que Peter avait eu l'arcade sourcilière d'ouverte…mais au moins, comme il l'avait expliqué a son papa, l'autre avait perdu une dent. Bon son père l'avait puni pendant une semaine mais sa mère l'avait remercié pour avoir pris sa défense même si elle l'avait grondé pour s'être battu à l'école._

_Et là il était en train de parler avec Amy, une petite australienne arrivé la semaine dernière et avec laquelle il avait bien sympathisé. Il lui expliquer que sa petite sœur ne devrait pas tarder a arrivé et tout le tremblement. Il attendait justement son papa pour qu'il l'emmène chez eux._

- Peter !

_Ce n'était pas la voix de son papa mais celle de son oncle, Johan. Lui et son père ne s'entendait pas très bien, sa mère et sa tante lui avait déjà dit qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup battu étant jeune. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde disait que sa tante était froide et insensible, il suffisait de la voir avec Nataniel ou ses autres enfants…même avec lui, Liv était quelqu'un de très chaleureux…même si elle tapait souvent son oncle Johan._

- Tonton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta petite sœur arrive Peter, allez viens

- J'ARRIVE !

_Peter dis au revoir a Amy et courut rejoindre Johan qui l'emmena dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital après 25 minutes de questions et de route. Johan emmena Peter jusqu'à la salle d'attente dans laquelle les attendaient déjà ses 3 cousins, Nataniel, Hakan et Soren ainsi que sa tante, enceinte de 5 mois._

- Elle est où maman ? Et papa ?

- Ils sont dans la salle là tu vois ?_ fit Johan en montrant une salle_

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer moi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que les papas qui ont le droit d'être avec les mamans quand elles accouchent Peter_, expliqua Liv en surveillant Hakan et Soren, ces deux là passant leurs temps à se battre_

- Ton père viendra te chercher quand ta petite sœur sera là Peter_, dit Johan_

- D'accord_, fit Peter en allant s'asseoir a côté de Nataniel_

- Si tu a des devoirs tu n'a qu'a les faire Peter, ça te fera passer le temps_, fit Johan en s'asseyant a côté de Liv qu'il enlaça_

_Et l'attente commença. Peter fit ses devoirs avec l'aide de Nataniel de deux ans son aîné. Liv somnoler contre Johan. Son oncle lui avait expliqué qu'elle attendait des jumeaux et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était fatiguée. Il comprenait, sa maman a lui dormait beaucoup aussi depuis qu'elle attendait sa petite sœur._

_Après ses devoirs, il avait remarqué que sa tante dormait carrément et avait donc veillé sur ses cousins en discutant avec Nataniel. Il s'obligeait à être calme alors qu'il avait qu'une seule envie, courir partout. Il était si excité._

_Et enfin au bout de 9heure d'attente, son père sortit de la salle. Sa tante s'était réveillé une heure avant et hocha la tête vers Berwald._

_Peter courut jusqu'à son père, il trépignait presque d'impatience. Berwald posa simplement sa main sur son épaule et il l'entraina dans la salle._

- Peter_, sourit Tina,_ approche

_Elle semblait épuisée mais souriait et tenait contre elle un bébé dans une couverture rose. Peter approcha doucement et sourit à sa maman._

- Peter je te présente ta petite sœur, Berwald et moi voulions que ce soit toi qui lui donne son nom_, fit Tina en lui présentant le bébé._

_Peter fut aussitôt sous le charme de ce bébé aux grands yeux bleus. Il approcha son doigt en tremblant un peu. Elle semblait si fragile cette petite sœur qu'il lui semblait qu'un seul faux mouvement pourrait la casser. Il se figea complètement quand le bébé saisit son doigt._

- Alors ? _demanda Tina en souriant_

- T…Tuija_, fit Peter, fasciné par la petite_

_Tina sourit à son mari. Tuija était le nom de l'héroïne favorite de Peter dans un dessin animé pour enfant. Elle combattait les méchants avec l'aide d'esprits gentil et un brin farceur._

_Il souriait Peter, indifférent aux adultes qui déambulait autour de lui. Lui était fasciné et absorbé par ce petit être qui lui tenait le doigt et qui venait de naître. Il commençait déjà à lui annoncer tout les projets d'avenir qu'il avait formé pour eux deux, lui dire qu'il la protégerait de tout le monde._

- P'ter, on doit l'sser m'man s'rep'ser_, fit Berwald en lui posant la main sur l'épaule_

- D'accord papa_, fit Peter en retirant son doigt a regret de la petite main chaude, a plus tard maman,_ a plus tard petite sœur_, fit-il en leur faisant un bisou a toutes les deux._

_Ils sortirent de la chambre et Johan vint voir Berwald, Peter crut qu'ils allaient encore se battre. C'était impressionnant quand même. Mais au lieu de ça Johan dit du bout des lèvres « félicitation » avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner. Liv aussi dit félicitation à Berwald avant de rejoindre Johan. Peter leur dit au revoir tandis que la famille Andersen repartait. Lui fit un câlin à son papa._

- On rentre à la maison ? dis papa ? _demanda Peter,_ et on revient demain voir maman et Tuija !

- Ja, on 'va_, fit Berwald en entrainant Peter_

_Ils reviendraient le lendemain. Peter avait hâte, surtout qu'on était un vendredi aujourd'hui et que demain était un samedi, donc il pourrait passer la journée avec sa maman et sa nouvelle petite sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte !_


End file.
